Enchanted
by wannabannabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the main characters and guess what, they dont know eachother! Until now. This is inspired by Enchanted by Taylor Swift, I hope you guys can find where I hid the lyrics. Soooo read on. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note:in this story percy and annabeth dont know eachother and yaya i know piper isnt that girley but i needed her to fit the bill so read on. Oh ya please review!**

**Enchanted**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.1 Dress Shopping

"C'mon we got to get to the store before it closes. There is no way I'm getting my dress the day of the ball!" Piper yelled at me from down the hall. I really didn't want to go to the stupid dress shop, to get stupid dresses, for the stupid black and white ball. But Piper was making me go, so reluctantly I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door of our dorm. Once we got out of the building Piper and Tara (my other dorm mate) started to talk about girly things like painting each other's nails black for the ball, and doing each other's hair, and other stupid things that made me want to gag. Believe me, Piper and Tara are nice girls but sometimes I wonder if they got sprayed with fairy dust or whatever.

As they skipped happily along the path I dragged behind them wishing I could disappear and sneak back to the dorm at the OA but sadly I left my invisibility cap IN THE DORM. We rounded the corner and a few yards away was a small little building with a sign light in pink lights that said Olympian Beauty. Oh gods, I thought Piper had to pick the most girlish shop on the street didn't she. The fact that we were here at eight p.m. was even more stupid. Why couldn't we go at a normal time like normal people? The minute I walked in the store all I saw was gaudy dresses and stinky perfumes. I personally had no clue where I was going but Piper (who has been here a thousand times) led us straight to the back, where the less horrible dresses where. I was faced with racks and racks of black or white dresses.

I heard that at mortal schools girls wear white dresses to a black and white ball. But not here, at the OA girls wear black dresses and the boys wear white suits. Pretty weird but hey, if it was up to me there would be no ball. The head master of the OA Chiron thinks that since were already so different our parties and balls needed to be different to. Sorry I keep using the term OA but you don't even know what that means. The OA is the Olympus Academy. All half-bloods come here during school years or at least while there not at camp. Chiron decided that attacks were happening to often and they almost always killed the half-blood that was attacked. So yes Piper, Tara, and I are all half-bloods. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Tara is a daughter of Hecate (goddess of magic), and I am the daughter of Athena.

Piper pulled three dresses and Tara pulled two they both went into the changing rooms and Piper came out first. Immediately I said "no" then she turned right back around and into the dressing room. I said no to almost all of her dresses. Mostly because I didn't like any of them, but also because if I said I liked one she would continue to try on the other ones and ask for my opinion even if she already knew which dress she would end up getting. Then she came out in a princess ball gown and before I could say anything she told me, "You better like this one because it's my last pick."

"You look like a Goth Cinderella" I told her a small smile creped onto my face at her confusion.

"That's a good thing right?" Piper asked twirling and admiring herself in the mirror.

"Ya," I said, "you should get that one." So she went back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. I was only alone for a couple seconds when Tara came out in a really fluffy ball gown.

"So what do you think?" she asked me. I knew she wasn't digging the dress and neither was I, so I said.

"What does your other one look like?"

"Exactly like this one only shorter, to my fingertips." She said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Go put the other one on I have a feeling that one will be better." I told her and just as I said that Piper walked out and said

"Definitely not that one." When Tara came back out in the other dress it was indeed shorter. The top half looked like the fabric rapped over one shoulder and around her body to the waist. Then it dropped in a puffy skirt to the fingertips. I guess the other one was the same except the bottom fell down to the floor.

"Get that one its perfect for you!" Piper told her and I didn't bother to say anything. Tara quickly changed and came back out with her dress.

"Annabeth you haven't tried on a dress yet." Tara said in a disapproving way.

"I don't look good in black unlike you and your cherry red hair." I told Tara, she blushed. Everyone thought that she died her hair but it was naturally that way. Don't ask me why because I don't know.

"We'll put you in a white dress then." Piper said.

"Oh, you'll stick out like a rose in the fields of asphodel! Trust me that's a good thing."

That's not exactly what I was going for; I knew I would end up putting on the most girlish dresses of the century. I know it, I just know it.

When I got on the dressing room I wanted to scream. Of course Piper and Tara picked out the most outrageous dresses they could find. The one Tara gave me was so short I'm pretty sure it would be illegal down on earth. So I took it off as fast as I could. Pipers was no better, she gave me a ball gown so big that it barley fit through the dressing room doors. So I didn't even put it on. Quickly put on my pick because I just wanted to get back to the dorm and go to sleep. But I at least have to know it fits so I examined myself in the mirror. The bottom of the dress was a little puffy but not as much as the one Piper picked. The top had spaghetti straps and sparkles which were fitted to me perfectly. So I guess it was a waste of time putting it on anyway.

I quickly changed into my normal clothes, and walked out of the dressing room. I didn't even bother to show them the dress I was getting because I was mad at them for making me go to the stupid ball. Plus if no one is going to know what my dress looks like then neither should they, and I told them exactly that, at first they looked at me as if they were going to ask me a question but finally agreed to wait for tomorrow to see it. So we paid and made our way back to our dorm in the OA.

You probably have already figured it out but I am not excited for the black and white ball because I've said it a lot but I'm going to say it again; I'm not excited for the black and white ball. The only reason I'm going is because Piper and Tara want me to. Even though they both have boyfriends and wouldn't even be hanging out with me. So I think I'll show up with about five books so I don't get bored. While Piper and Tara talk about doing each other's hair I lay on my bunk writing this thinking about how much I wish I could skip tomorrow.

**review review review review review review reviewPLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Dear amazing wonderful people who reviewed and favorite my story, I wrote this just to tell you that I love you guy's soooooo much, well no I don't LOVE you cause that would be weird. I'm glad you are enjoying my story, and yes ****Austyn-the 13****th**** Olympian ****you were the first to review. I am so sorry that I took so long to update but TCAPs fried my brain, but its over now so I will continue updating. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.2 Before the Ball

O mi gods shoot me, or kidnap me, or gag me with a spoon, honestly I don't care as long as it gets me out of my current torture. All anyone did today was talk about the Black and White Ball, even the teachers! Seriously in social studies our teacher made us write a paper about how engaging in parties and stuff is an important way to be more social with others and how it builds your self-confidence or whatever. All the while our teacher was blabbing on and on over the phone with another teacher about set up and break down for the black and white ball. Really I'd rather study for my science test, which is what we were supposed to be doing in science but nobody did. The one teacher that didn't make us do something related to the ball chose not to pay attention to his class because he was blabbing on the phone with my social studies teacher.

I'm trying hard not to lose my head but it is so annoying I might just explode. Weirdly enough to keep my mind off it I started to listen to other peoples conversations about the ball. One I can remember the most was Katie Gardener's conversation with her sister Miranda

"It's good that were having it outside because then we could all get some fresh air instead of us all being cooped up in a stinky gym." Katie said.

"Ya but what if someone steps on the flowers? We would be ruining so many beautiful plants and nobody would notice!" Miranda said worriedly.

"I don't think it is literally in the garden. We'll probably be in the park or field next to it." Katie said trying to reassure her sister.

"Then the grass will be hurt! Just because there small doesn't mean…" and there conversation went on like that for a while.

Finally the bell rang and I got out of that classroom as fast as I could. I started to make my way to lunch not caring that I still had my books with me. In the hall I could hear so many other pointless conversations about the ball. Some Aphrodite girls were talking about their dresses and they seemed to follow me until they turned a different way. The students sure don't know how to talk about anything useful. Somewhere in the middle of the hall way I walked right into this guy who was talking to his friends.

I dropped my stuff like the nerdy klutz I am. I only took a second to look up and when I did I was absorbed in amazing sea green eyes. I was entranced but the guy I ran into and his friends were laughing at me so I bent down to grab my books. I wanted to go hide somewhere, I was totally vulnerable on the floor in the hall and I didn't like it. Before I could stand up with my stuff a guy with lightning blue eyes kicked my books out of my hand and across the hall. That ticked me off, I whipped around to face the guy who kicked my stuff and gave him my ultimate 'I'll kill you later' glare and went after my stuff.

"Hey I think you dropped this." Tara appeared at my side. She helped me get my stuff and noticed me glance at green eyes.

"They are jerks not worth your time. Now come on Piper is waiting at our table. So I quickly spoke the enchantment she taught me.

"Locker 217" I commanded and my stuff disappeared into the air.

When we found Piper in the lunch room Tara explained why we were late.

"Actually the boy with green eyes isn't that bad, his friends are just bad influences." Piper told me, and I silently prayed to whatever god was in charge of jerkiness, that Green Eyes wasn't the jerk I thought he was.

The rest of the day was just more stupid conversations about the ball. Today was so unproductive that we might as well have skipped school. All I could think about was Green Eyes; I wanted to see him again. I wanted to know that I could get along with him. Of course after school every one was getting ready for the black and white ball, but I wasn't. I planned on waiting until the very last minute to get ready. So instead I sat on my bunk writing a list of questions I would ask Green Eyes if I ever saw him again.

①What's your name?

②Do you recognize me from anywhere?

That's was all I got. I know it isn't much but it was all I could think of, plus I was distracted.

Piper, Tara and some other girls I didn't know walked in and started talking about how they would do each other's hair. Really? There is even a conversation about the ball going on in my own dorm.

"Tara and I are going next door to see if we can borrow Lacy's straitening iron." Piper said as Tara followed her out the door. I wasn't about to start talking to these girls because they seemed like they were the type that cared way too much about themselves. They probably didn't even know that I was in the room so I tried to ignore them and think of more tings for my list. I'm no eavesdropper but you would listen in to if a group of girls you don't even know start talking about you.

"Do you think Annabeth is going?"

"Not a chance, she'll probably be in the library reading or doing homework or something boring like that."

"Ya no doubt, she'll be all alone."

"It's her fault she doesn't care about being popular or pretty, all she cares about is books."

That was all I could take. I stood up purposely letting all of my books fall to the ground. My goal was to get their attention and it worked. They looked up at me (because they were sitting on the floor) with pure shock in their eyes; it was now obvious that they had not known I was in the room.

"Hi! Yes I am here, and I have been here for quite a while now. So what were you girls talking about? Oh ya, it was something about how YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR BUTTS WHIPPED IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY DORM!"

I scared them so much they all crammed through the door at once, when they got in the hall way I heard two different voices and I was glad that they belonged to Piper and Tara. When they walked in they both immediately started to apologize.

"We heard the whole thing." Tara began.

"We are SO sorry if we had known... well we wouldn't have let them in. "

I didn't really pay attention, all I knew was I wanted this night to be over with, as soon as possible.

**So what do you think? Are my chapters to long? Read and Review. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I know, I know. I took way too long to write this chapter I'm sorry. I'm switching to present tense now so it's like she was reflecting on everything that happened and it all leads up to this. (At least I think I was writing in past tense I'm not sure.) LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.3 Green Eyes part one

I'm getting ready for the ball now and I'm thinking of something I wish I had before. I've been obsessing over Green Eyes thinking he is this amazing person who I will instantly get along with. But what if he's not? What if he is this guy who likes to steal lunches from kids in middle school? How could I get along with him? It is striking me that it is possible that he doesn't even care about what happened in the hall way yesterday. For all I know he is a jerk. I hope he's not a jerk.

I keep thinking positive because something tells me he isn't like that. Sure he laughed when I fell but that could be him trying to be cool around his friends. I have a feeling that I didn't just look at him, he looked at me to. He wanted to see who I was; he wanted to know who I was. At least that's my theory (hope, dream, I don't know). I find myself trying to explain how it felt, that desperate feeling of wanting to know someone. I can't think of any other way to say it than that. But I'm sure I'll think of something. I hope.

I would love to keep thinking about it but I know if I delay any longer Piper will force me into my dress. I soon discover that it's not putting it on that is the hard part, its keeping it on that'll kill me. I'm not used to wearing fancy things and I don't see how Piper can stand it. But I know that I have to wear it to the ball. I'll keep it on for my friends' sake. It is taking Piper forever to get ready. She put on her dress, and then did her makeup; she didn't like it so now she's re-doing it. Finally we get her out the door so we can head down to the lobby.

It takes six flights of stairs until we get to the ground level. But when we do, the whole lobby is a mosh pit of well-dressed teenagers. Most of them are waiting for chariots but all of them are waiting to go to the ball. There are only so many available chariots on Olympus so only large groups or romantic couples reserved them, I'm not one of them. Piper and Tara reserved one for them and their boyfriends, but they didn't even think of letting me tag along. Once Jason and Leo arrive (they're Piper and Tara's dates in case you're stupid) they vanish into the crowd, probably finding their chariot.

I have to wait for the crowd to clear up before I can leave because I'm stuck in the back of the room. So to pass the time I look for people I know. Well that's easy everyone here knows everyone. I meant to say I'm looking for Green Eyes, but I know it's not worth it. From what I've seen he has probably already left with his friends, and possibly his girlfriend. But I don't want to think that way; there could still be a chance to meet him. It's probably been ten minutes or so and I'm just now getting close to the door, and I keep telling myself that once I'm outside it won't be as crowded and I can breathe some nice cool air.

But no such luck for me; when I get outside its raining. Does it even rain on Olympus? I don't know but after walking a block or so a baby satyr walks up and gives me an umbrella. "Thanks kid." I say happy to have some shelter from the rain. Only minutes later thunder boomed and the smell of ozone shoots through the air. "Due to this unfortunate weather the ball has been moved to the OCC or Olympus Convention Center. Thank you." I know that was Zeus because no other god or goddess has such a powerful voice. A wave of relief washes over me because I can see the OCC from where I stand it'll only take a minute or so to get in, I'm getting closer and starting to think otherwise, chariots are already arriving and crowds are starting to flood in, I'll be stuck in the back again.

There are a lot of students in just one room but it isn't even close to full, that's how big the OCC really is. I look around and all I see is guys in white and girls in black. Poop…the last thing I wanted to do was stick out, well hopefully I can manage to hide in a corner then no one would notice me. But I know my friends will never allow it. So instead I begin the search for them. My friends try to make sure I'm having a good time by including me in there conversations with other people. So I'm always forcing laughter and faking smiles. After that I'm free to read however many books I want.

My friends found me before I found them. "Hey Annabeth, you remember our boyfriends Leo and Jason right?" Piper asked and I was tempted to say 'How could I forget', because every time we pass them in the halls they introduce me to them, and we pass them every day. It gets on my nerves but instead I say,

"Nice to meet you boys." They smile and so do I, but mine is fake. Fake a smile, check. They start a conversation and I pretend to listen, something about the upcoming sword fighting contest down at camp tomorrow. But I don't really care, I look around for Green Eyes trying not to make it obvious, but I don't see him. I need to break off from the group to go look for him but I have some laughter to force before I can leave, and it looks like I have just found my chance,

"Hey guys, want to hear a joke?" Leo says.(Not unusual for him, he's always trying to make people laugh.)

"Sure." I say trying not to sound like I'm interested in leaving.

"Okay you guys will like this one," he tells us, "Why did the Harpy cross the road?" He pause's waiting for a response. So I say,

"Why?"

"Because it's the closest thing to a chicken on Olympus!" Leo exclaims as if it's the joke of the century. We all laugh, some are fake some are real but I know mine's the earlier because that wasn't funny at all. So there I was again tonight forcing laughter faking smiles, and once it settles down I say "I'm going to go look around." And without waiting for a response I turn around and walk off aimlessly. Where is Green Eyes, did he even come? I hope so otherwise this would be the same old tired lonely place. Please just let me see him, even if we don't get to talk it will still be worth it.

I find myself staring off into space, then, I see him. I can't believe it, has he been standing there the whole time? He's across the room his silhouette starts to make its way to me. As he gets closer I can see his eyes whisper "Have we met?" I smile and this time it's for real, I just knew his eyes spoke to me.

"Hi." He says, his voice sounds sweet and carless.

"Hi." I say back.

"You're the girl from the hall right?" He asks me with maybe a little hint of shame in his voice.

"Ya that was me." I hope I didn't sound too happy but I am glad he recognizes me, the thought makes me blush.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. Really I didn't mean it when I laughed, but Jason can be a jerk sometimes. I swear I slapped him the minute you left." He apologizes and he really does sound worried that I won't forgive him. I giggle until I realize Jason is Tara's boyfriend.

"It's alright," I say "it happens all the time."

"But it shouldn't." He counters. I'm glad he's standing up for me even though he doesn't really know me. I want to let him know that but I don't know how to show it. I find myself smiling again and he smiles back. He has a sweet smile, his eyes light up and the expression comes so naturally on his face. It lights me up to. "So what's your name?" He walks closer to me so I can see him better. Same beautiful green eyes I remember seeing in the hallway.

They are so mesmerizing that I almost forget to answer, "Annabeth, um that's my name." I said that a little too quickly and now he's laughing at me but in a nice way. "So what's your name?"

"Percy, I mean that's my name." He says then laughs at his own joke.

"Ha-ha your funny." I say sarcastically, and that's when I knew that things would work out between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi I'm trying to update a little sooner this time because I left you hanging for a while the last time. I felt bad about it but I'm making it up to you right now. I think I forgot my disclaimer last chapter so I'll just do it twice this time. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but Annabeth does! That's why I want to be her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but Annabeth does! That's why I want to be her.**

**(I told you I would.)**

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.4 Green Eyes part two

Immediately all my walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanish, because I no longer care who is watching me when I see his face. I finally realize that nothing could have stopped us from meeting, not my friends, not his friends, not even the gods. It was pre-destined, probably even before I knew he existed. We were bound to meet even if it wasn't tonight. But I'm glad it was because I don't think I could have waited any longer. We decide to find a place to sit and that couldn't have been timed more perfectly because as we make our way towards a table Chiron stomps his hove on the floor and tells us to be seated at a table so the harpies can serve dinner.

We take a seat at a nearby table along with six other students (none of them including Percy's or my friends, which is good so they don't listen in on our conversation.) As other students pass by looking for seats I notice a particular daughter of Ares and her gang approaches us. "Hello Clarisse." I say politely even though I know this isn't going to be good.

"Hey Blondie, didn't you get the memo? Girls wear black!" She and her group start laughing and I try to keep cool.

"Oh I heard about it, but I guess no one told you that we are also supposed to wear dresses." I respond. She is dressed in black cargo pants, a black baggy shirt, her signature muddy combat boots, and her hair is up in a loose pony tail.

"Ha! You want a piece of this? You wanna go?" She starts to walk forward getting in my face and, I really want to take her down right here but I know that wouldn't be appropriate so instead I say,

"No, actually I don't. But thank you for offering." I smile until she tromps away followed by her friends. They all give me dirty looks and I think I hear Clarisse murmur something like, "Next time Chase."

Once they are out of ear shot Percy says, "I think you look nice in white." He smiles at me and it makes me blush.

"Thanks, you look nice in black, it matches you hair." I say resisting the urge to run my finger through it. It looks so soft, but it would be awkward if I did that so I don't. He isn't wearing a full tux like some of the guys here. Instead he wears an un-buttoned black suit jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, his sea green tie fits loosely around his neck along with a dark pair of jeans. In a way both of our outfits are a little casual because my dress isn't very fancy. "I guess were the odd ones out." I say after a short moment of silence.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." He tells me. I smile, Percy is so sweet and I don't even know him that well, I can already feel our relationship growing.

Once every one is seated the harpies start flooding out of the kitchen with trays of food in their hands/claws. All the tables are arranged so they surround the dance floor and Chiron is standing in the middle watching and waiting until everyone has been served. Once a harpy reaches our table she sets a platter of food next to the small hearth in the center of the table. On the plate is a wide variety of chicken dishes, steak dishes and pasta. Next the harpy set silver goblets in front of each of us, after that she flies away to serve the next table.

I reach for a small dish of Chicken Alfredo and Percy grabs a plate with a piece of juicy looking steak on it. He cuts off about a third of it then tosses it in the fire; I start to scoop some pasta and chicken out of my bowl when someone bumps my chair. I accidentally drop my bowl losing my meal in the fire. I stare at my now empty hands were my food was just a second ago, I glance at the serving platter hoping there might be a meal still left but there wasn't. I laugh lightly as if it were no big deal as I sit back in my chair. I talk quietly to my goblet, "Strawberry lemonade." And my cup fills instantly with a pink liquid.

Percy looks at me before cutting up his stake, I sit there quietly sipping my drink and he notices I don't have any food in front of me. He directs his gaze towards the hearth where you can still see my food burning, along with the bowl it was in. I can feel my face turn red, embarrassment burning in my cheeks. A look of understanding crosses his face as he turns back to his steak cutting what remains in half leaving one on his plate and putting the other on mine.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him blushing even harder.

"But I wasn't about to let you go hungry." He says, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Thank you," I say returning the smile. We eat in silence until our plates our empty then we turn to each other to talk.

"So do you have any hobbies?" I ask him. And that's where our playful conversation starts as I counter all his quick remarks and I begin to think of it as passing notes in secrecy.

"Well I do pretty much all of the things everyone else does, except I suck at archery. But I'm pretty good at sword fighting." He tells me then asks, "How about you?"

"I try to do everything," I tell him. "But I stink to Hades at canoeing, and I read more than the average demigod."

"Do you fight?" he asks.

"Well ya, what daughter of Athena doesn't?" I say.

"Athena, oh. Uh, I'm Poseidon." He says.

"That's nice." I say. That could form a problem later on but I don't say that, and I don't care.

"That's not a problem?" He asks sounding a little confused.

"Of course not, our parents may despise each other but that doesn't mean we can't get along." I say sounding confident so he doesn't worry.

"Good, so what do you use? To fight I mean." He says returning to our original topic. I lift up the skirt of my dress to shop him my dagger strapped to my right ankle, while also exposing my black converse. Percy smiles.

"I've never known a girl who brings a weapon to a ball." He says looking very impressed.

"I have this to." I say pulling my baseball cap out if my left shoe.

"Why do you have a baseball cap?" He asks not quite getting it, but I didn't expect him to I am about to show him what my hat can do. "Watch me." I say, and he doesn't look away from my face while I put my baseball cap on.

"Whoa," he marvels. "Your hat can turn you invisible? That's awesome."

I laugh as I take my hat off. "Ya it's pretty cool my mother gave it to me on my twelfth birthday." I say as I shove my hat back in my shoe and pull my skirt back down. Percy looks at me then pulls something out of his jacket pocket… a pen. He lowers it so it's under the table then motions for me to lean down to see. Once its hidden underneath the white table cloth he uncaps it and it springs out into a sword.

"Wow, that's amazing." I say looking at him and he smiles at while he touches the cap to the sword and it shrinks back down into a pen.

"It also returns to my pocket if I lose it. This comes in handy because I am the maser at loosing pens." He smiles at me and I laugh. When we sit back up we find that our plates have been cleared and Chiron makes an announcement.

He stomps his hove on the ground before speaking, "For the next few hours the floor will be open for dancing and mingling, our D.J will be open for song requests and the dessert table will open shortly. That is all." Most of the people move to the floor to dance or talk, but Percy and I stay in our seats and continue our conversation. A few songs play then a slow song starts.

Percy stands and holds out a hand to me,

"Do you want to dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: If you flame I don't care, don't make no difference to me, because I know I take forever to update but it takes that long because I'm trying to perfect my chapters for your enjoyment. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

**(Oh, and if you go to my profile you'll see something about disclaimers and it is basically my disclaimer for each story and chapter I have written.) **

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.5 Blushing All the Way Home

"That sounds nice." I say as I take his hand and stand up. On our way to the dance floor I say, "But I warn you I'm not good at it, I'll be walking on your feet instead of the floor." I Joke and he laughs.

"You thought I meant real dancing! No I suck at that. I was hoping we could rock back and forth like penguins." He says as we face each other on the dance floor. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck and he rests his hands on my waist. We begin to rock side to side, and I'll admit, it made me feel a little bit like a penguin. But I forget about it because I continue our conversation. "So you said you sword fight. Are you going to do the sword fighting contest tomorrow?"

"If I do, will you come and watch? " He raises his eyebrow.

I sigh, "I would but I'm volunteering in the infirmary, Chiron is expecting a lot of injuries."

"Well then I might have to beat myself up to come see you." He says.

"I don't think you have to hurt yourself, I could watch during my brake, we would also see each other at lunch. And who knows maybe they will decide they won't even need me, in that case I might think about participating in the contest." I tell him hoping that he isn't being serious about hurting himself.

"That sounds like a better plan." He agrees, "Plus I would like to see you whip somebody's butt." I laugh, and when the slow song ends we let go of each other.

Percy looks over my shoulder then his eyes widen and his jaw drops. He quickly covers his eyes and I turn around to see what he was looking at (although I don't think he stopped watching.) What I see is terrifying. A group of Aphrodite girls (including Drew but not Piper) are dancing with their dates to the song that just started, Tik Tok by Kesha. The girls are all wearing matching black cocktail dresses that barley cover things that should definitely be covered. They are dancing moves that would get you kicked out of my house, and their dates aren't any better. One of them actually rips off his shirt and starts swinging it over his head.

Chiron comes trotting up to the wild group with a herd of harpies trailing behind him. He tries to talk to Drew but she doesn't listen, she starts unbuttoning Chiron's white suit jacket (which matches the horse half of him). He slaps her hand away and says something to the harpies while he re-buttons his jacket. The harpies start clawing at them and push them out the door; no doubt they will get lunch detention for the next month.

"Well that was…" I begin.

"Interesting." Percy finishes for me.

"Let's go outside." I suggest.

"Ya, it's getting kind of hot in here." He agrees.

We make our way to the double door's, which leads to a hall way, which leads to another set of doors, which takes you outside. As we make our way across the room, weaving through tables and mingling teens, people come up to say hi to Percy. Just the normal "Dude." Or "Bro, wazzup?" but it still makes me wonder why nobody says hi to me. At camp everyone seems to love me, oh well.

When we finally get to the door I see a small booth to the left, a sign tapped above it says 'Vote for this year's royalty' in sparkly golden letters. Below it in smaller letters it says 'Results will be posted in the lobby tomorrow afternoon.' A group of guys have just walked up and start talking to Percy, so while he's busy I decide to vote. Why not right?

On the table there is a stack of note cards, a pen, a box with a slit in the top, and a piece of paper that says:

**Rules**

**Only vote once**

**Don't vote for yourself**

**Write first and last name**

**Please do not take our pen**

Seems simple enough, I grab a note card and the pen. I write Piper Mclean, then Percy. But I need his last name, what is his last name?

"See you at the competition tomorrow Jackson!" one of the guys calls as they walk away. Yes! I cheer in my head, that must be his last name. I write it down and put it in the box. Percy comes up next to me and I turn away while he makes his votes. When he's done we walk outside.

"So who did you vote for?" Percy asks me.

I don't really feel like saying 'Oh I met you an hour ago but I voted you king!' so instead I say. "This one guy, this one girl, you know?"

"Fine then," he scoffs at me "I won't tell you who I voted for." He says jokingly.

"I wasn't going to ask." I say to myself. I really didn't want to know which of his dooshbag friends he voted king, or dumb Aphrodite girl he voted queen.

When we get outside it isn't raining anymore, but the sidewalk and benches are soaking wet, Zeus must have made it down-pour. I start to wish my dress isn't full length up to the knee would be much better, because even out here it is warm and I feel like I am burning in the fields of punishment. Not Tartarus, no, it isn't that intense. Percy must be feeling the same way because he takes off his suit jacket and hangs it over his shoulder. Sadly I can't hang the bottom half of my dress over my shoulder, maybe when I get back to the dorm I'll make some modifications to it.

We walk through the field of the OCC in silence. I pick up a few pieces of long grass and begin to weave them together. Then I pluck a daffodil and laugh to myself because Miranda would die if she knew I did that. In a few minutes I have something like a bracelet with a daffodil in the middle. I don't really know what to do with it because I don't wear bracelets and I doubt Percy would want it so I just hold onto it while we walk.

"Why do you think Zeus made it rain?" I ask.

"I don't know," Percy responds, "Maybe to give us our daily dose of drama."

"I think I've had way too much drama for today." I say trying not to sound grumpy about what happened in my dorm.

"Yeah…" He drags on but I interrupt by saying:

"That's not what I'm talking about, something else happened. I swear it made me madder than Apollo, when Hermes stole his holly cattle."

"But didn't Hermes make it up to Apollo by giving him a Lyre?" Percy asks.

"Well those idiots haven't made it up to me, and probably never will." I shrug my shoulders; I won't expect an apology from Aphrodite girls.

"What happened?" Percy asks. I sigh but eventually decide to tell him. Once I finish there is a long pause, then I say:

"It's getting late, I better get going."

I set down the bracelet I made on a stone that says 'In loving memory of Retina, Iris' loyally cat companion.' I begin to walk away, but I turn and say

"I had fun." And I smile.

"Me too." He says but he still sounds like he has a million things to say. I turn away a smile still on my face. I follow the stone path until I reach the side walk then I turn to look at him one last time, but he is talking to some girl with red frizzy hair. I know her name, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but I just call her RED. The smile immediately drops from my face. I stand there for a minute to see what happens. She says something, he laughs. He says something, she laughs. She says something, he nods his head. She laughs and kisses him on the cheek. When she walks away, Percy looks towards the street and sees me.

My eyes widen and I feel myself blush. He walks towards me with a look on his face as if he wants to talk, but I don't give him the chance. I sprint down the street and don't stop until I turn the corner. From then on I can feel myself blushing all the way home.

**Cliff hanger…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't update sooner but my friend's always want to hang out with me and I never get time to write! Oh well I still love them and I'm writing now so I guess it all worked out, anyway I present to you chapter six! LONG LIVE PERCABETH! (If anybody actually reads my authors notes then please tell me in your comments so I know if I can just skip writing them and cut to the story.)**

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.6 Wide Awake

Predictably, when I get to my dorm room, Piper and Terra aren't there. Of course, I figure they'll be at the ball until that thing ends, and Zeus knows when that will be. (Actually, he might not even know.)The room seems abnormally quiet, normally Piper terra and I are talking right until we turn the lights off, guess that's gonna be different tonight. But I'm ok with it, a little peace and quiet could be good every once and a while. Closing the door behind me, I stand in the middle of the room thinking, 'What now?' The clock on my bedside drawer says it's only ten past midnight, I bet even the tree nymphs haven't gone to bed yet. And ya, I know that I am the biggest nerd in the school, but I'm not so nerdy that I'm going to go to bed right when I get back from a party. Nope, that's too boring.

But I still slip into my pajamas. Even though I'm not going to sleep might as well get comfy right? It takes a little digging around but eventually I find the old sewing kit that I adopted from the home ec class at the OA. 'Wow, you think staying up to do some sewing is gonna make you less nerdy?' I laugh because my thought has a point, this is soooooo cool of me to be sewing in the middle of the night. But honestly I think I could make all the Aphrodite girls jealous by this because I'm gonna make two dresses out of one. Without thinking about it I pick up the fabric scissors and start cutting the dress right where the knee would be. I'm sure the lady at the dress shop would kill me if she saw what I was doing to this, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

How I learned to custom tailor a dress, I don't know but before I know it, it's one in the morning and I have a completely new dress in my arms. I change back into the dress and stand in front of the tall mirror Piper put on the wall. To anyone who doesn't know I changed the dress, they won't know it's different at all. It's still full length; the straps are still thin as ribbons, Sparkly as ever I can almost believe that it's not any different than before. That is, until I reach down and unzip it letting the bottom half fall to the carpeted ground. Now wearing a much different dress, from the image in the mirror I can tell that it looks much less dramatic than the long version. There aren't as many sparkles because they are all on the bottom, in fact there are virtually none. Pleased with my handy work I put both halves of the dress away, happy with it even though I'll probably never wear it again. I wonder why Aphrodite girls buy a new dress for every occasion when they could just change the old ones they have?

Suddenly tired, I plop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, but sleep doesn't find me 'cause it's just stubborn like that. The texture of the ceiling makes it looks like I can see constellations in the sky, but at the same time it also looks like cottage cheese. I grab a pencil from my desk and stand on my bed. Being a little too far away to reach I have to stretch out my arm to reach the ceiling with my pencil. Shakily, probably because I'm so tired, I trace the constellations that I can see on the ceiling. Once I feel like I traced all the ones above my bed, I lay my head on my pillow and stare at my new and improved ceiling. Orion, Pegasus, Hercules, and the Hydra dance around on the ceiling like they are actually constellations twinkling in the night sky.

Laying there my mind drifts in and out of focus, wandering all around the previous events of the night. The ball, my white dress swimming in a sea of black ones, Percy appearing across the room from me, we shared weapons under the table, I dumped my dinner into the hearth, he gave me some of his dinner, we danced like penguins, Drew and the Aphrodite girls, I voted Percy for king, our walk outside, and Rachel. The lingering question kept me up for a while. I roll over to look at my clock, 2 Am. Questions quickly fill my brain. What where they talking about? Why did she kiss him? Why did he let her kiss him? Are they dating? If so then why did he spend the whole time with me? Percy Jackson, Who do you love? More and more questions loop through my head teasing me because I don't know the answers, finally I wonder 'till I'm wide awake. I walk to the bathroom and fill a cup with water and sip it while telling myself: "Calm down Annabeth, don't get yourself worked up."

But I can't convince myself.

Now I'm pacing back and forth, what have I gotten myself into? I'll never be able to sleep now. Oh Percy, if only you knew I'm wishing you were at my door. You seemed like you had so much to say when I left, so why don't you come and say it? I'd open up and you would say, what, what would you say? At the very moment I think that, someone knocks on my door. A bright glimmer of hope spreads through me; I get excited Percy might have actually come, but I dismiss the thought almost immediately.

I'm just a new friend of his. He doesn't care about me that much, if he even cares about me at all._ Oh but he does my dear._ I hear in my head but it doesn't seem like my thoughts, almost as if someone else is telling me this. Anyway he seems to be awfully friendly with Rachel. 'No Annabeth, don't think like that' I try to tell myself. We aren't dating, we are obviously just friends, so it's not like he's cheating on me. I've got my friends and he has his, I just hope he's happy with his girlfriend. Oh gods, I really am good at torturing myself with horrible thoughts.

"Please don't be in love with someone else," I say out loud. "And if you aren't, please don't have somebody waiting on you."

Remembering that there actually was a knock at the door, I walk over and open it. Nobody is standing there but there is a flier taped to the handle. Plucking it off, I walk back inside shutting the door behind me. The flier is decorated and illustrated with big bright colorful letters that say:

Sad the ball had to end?

Don't worry!

All week long camp will be hosting a whole line of special events to celebrate

Spring break! Tomorrow after school there will be a pool party at the lake,

wear your best swimmin' suit!

(All students will be notified of other events along the break.)

I set the flier on my desk and dig through the chest at the foot of my bed where all my clothes are, do I even own a swimsuit anymore? At the bottom of my chest I find a tiny one piece swimsuit with multi-colored butterflies all over it, I laugh because this is probably the first one I ever owned. I can just imagine the seven year old me running into the lake wearing this which must have been fun to watch if you were one of the older campers. But I find nothing else in there so I guess after school I'll have to go get one. I'll have to do it without anyone knowing because I really don't want Piper's input on which one I should get.

One last sip of water and my cup is empty; I take it as a sign that I should go to bed. Lights off, pillow fluffed, nothing making a noise. The perfect way to fall asleep. Some nights I dream about a paragraph of a story, or a passage from a poem, but tonight only one word runs through my mind:

Percy


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I am terribly sorry for not posting in forever, but hey, it could be worse. I could have left it for a year then creates a chapter telling people it's up for adoption. I've read some stories that disappointed me like that. BUT THAT'S NOT HOW I ROLL! So I give you chapter seven. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch. 7 The Day After

Just a refresher, I am Annabeth, the ball was last night, and I am currently walking through a hall of zombies. Well; not literally. I want to laugh at every student that walks by because they all look either hung-over or half asleep. And that's including Piper and Terra. Although the likely hood of anyone being hung over is very slim seeing that the only possible access to alcohol would be through Mr.D, and let's face it, he hates us all. But there is a few percent that could trick him into giving up some, *Cough* Travis *cough* Connor *cough* All the other Hermes Kids *cough*. So that only brings us to about three percent of the student population there being twohundredthirtytwo people that go to this school, I can estimate that only one person (by rounding down because two tenths of a person can't be hung-over) could possibly be hung-over. Not the whole cabin because if they all tried Dionysus would catch on and bust them.

Sorry, every once and a while my overly geeky side comes out from under the bed so to speak. But a more likely reason is they all spent more time dancing than sleeping. I have no clue what time my friends came back to the dorm last night but I'm pretty sure it wasn't soon after I fell asleep which was around two fifteen maybe two thirty. School starts at eight; Piper and Terra take an hour and a half to get ready and three minutes to walk to the school. So they would have had to wake up at six thirtyish, which means they got about four hours of sleep. (Sorry I promise my geekyness will go back under the bed now.)

The teachers are all just as tired as the students from chaperoning the ball. About all they do today is slump in their chairs letting us do whatever we want. So in my opinion, and pretty much everyone else's opinion, we should have had the day off. In government right now, everyone sits on the ground with their respective cliques, sleepily mumbling about various things. I sit at my usual desk reading my new favorite book about Aristotle. But I feel something awkward in the air, like when you feel something is watching you but no one is there. Well, actually there is someone watching me, just now have I realized that Percy is on this class. When I take a glance behind me I can see that he is looking at me without trying to hide it. I quickly go back to my book not wanting to strike up an awkward conversation after last night.

"What are you looking at?" A voice that sounds familiar says (I'm guessing) to Percy. After thinking about it for a second, I decide it must be Nico.

"Oh, um… Nothing really, you know my ADHD; Just randomly getting distracted." Percy says back to Nico.

But Nico doesn't buy it. "No, you were staring at one spot, just off to your left." Nico says figuring it out. "You were looking at her weren't you? Go talk to her." Are they talking about me? They must be talking about me.

"I'm goo-," Percy protests.

"C'mon Annabeth isn't a stranger, go talk to her!" Nico interrupts.

I have no need to look because I can hear Percy being pulled out of his seat and Nico's attempt to push him towards me, but it sounds like Percy's feet are planted. A few grunts and protests later, I hear them right behind me.

"Go!"

'But, we just met last night! Plus she looks busy right now; see? She's reading a book bigger than the dictionary, we should leave her a-"

"Dude, you know she can hear you right?" Nico cuts off Percy, laughing a little bit. I laugh for a second before I turn around then say,

"It's not a dictionary," Showing the book to him, "I promise."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Nico says before he runs out the door.

"Hi." I say to Percy.

"Hey," He says scratching his head awkwardly. Of course our teacher takes this moment as an opportunity to be strict.

"It is getting too loud in here! All I want is some peace and quiet; you kids gave me enough headaches last night. Everyone sit down and no talking!"

"Can we text?" Asks some wise guy.

"Pass notes?" Adds another.

"Yeah whatever, just no noise." She mumbles to our surprise and puts her head down on the desk. Everyone scrambles with their stuff to sit by their friends; Percy snatches his stuff and takes the desk to my right. The teacher shushes us all until were quiet, then most of us pull out our phones to text each other. But not me. I do have a phone; but when you a demigod it's not so safe to use because it attracts monsters. Yeah I know were on Olympus and it's not going to happen here, but still I save it for emergencies.

I go back to reading my book expecting to be ignored the rest of class, but a piece of paper flutters onto my desk from the right. I unfold it and read the not illegible but not particularly amazing handwriting that says:

_You still a nurse for the competition later today?_

_-Percy_

I grab a pencil and reply:

_No, this morning Chiron told me I didn't need to_

_-Annabeth_

I crumple the page up and toss it back to Percy; he unfolds it trying not to rip the paper, now here's the rest of our conversation

_Does that mean you'll come watch?_

_-Percy_

_I don't know… I have a super cramped schedule being the amazingly popular person I am._

_-Annabeth_

(When I throw it at him this time he doesn't catch it and crawls half way across the classroom to retrieve it.)

_Cool I'll see you there_

_-Percy_

_I will see you there, but I'm not talking to you if you loose_

_-Annabeth_

(He picks up on my sarcasm again)

_Guess I'll have to win then _

_-Percy_

_You better _

_-Annabeth_

_So are you going to be at the lake for the party after dinner?_

_-Percy_

The bell rings just before I pass the note back to Percy, pretty much everyone crams through the door at once to get to camp early so they can watch the competitors warm up. Percy waits with me inside the classroom wanting to know my answer. On my way out the door with Percy, I brush up right next to him, shoulders touching, press the crumpled up piece of paper in his hand and walk to my locker.

I don't look back as I make my way to my locker but I know he's still behind me because our lockers are in the same hall. I don't need to hear it to know he's fumbling to open my note; I don't need to see it to know he read my reply; and I don't need to think that he's smiling because I can feel it.

Then I hear an unexpected voice, one that I heard just last night, one that belongs to a certain red head that I'm not particularly fond of. I look in the mirror of my neighboring locker and I see R.E.D (Rachel Elizabeth Dare) stand super close in front of Percy, he looks uncomfortable.

"Hey Percy!" She says in a subtle but definitely seductive voice. "Just wanted you to know that I'll be rooting for you when you spar!" Then she giggles and trots off with her friends. I make a disgusted face in the mirror, and Percy sees it. I grab my book bag and get out f the school as fast as I can. I take long strides across the courtyard and hurry into my dorm, throwing my stuff on my bed; I grab some drachmas and run back out the door. I'm in a hurry because I need to get a swim suit before the tournament starts.

I get out of the dorms and, just my luck! I run into Percy.

"Hey, you headed down to camp?" He says while regaining his balance (I told you I ran into him!)

"Not yet, I have to get a swimsuit." I reply.

"well you better hurry, the competition is in twenty minutes." He tells me.

"Don't worry, I don't take as long as other girls," I reassure him.

"I'll come with you, I need some new trunks anyway." He says still walking next to me even though how weird it feels.

We survive the awkward walk and finally get to the store.

"I could get lost in here! Where are all the swimsuits?" Percy complains jokingly. Just as he says that we find the racks of swimsuits, sadly, we also find R.E.D with her friends picking out swimsuits. She sees him and immediately runs up to him.

"HI Percy! Don't you just love this swimsuit? This is the one I'm gonna get!" She shrieks and spins to show it off.

"Um, it looks great." He replies, uncertain. R.E.D.'s swimsuit is a red bikini the exact color of her hair. She continues a conversation with Percy, twirling her hair and jutting out her hip. I just roll my eyes and go look for a swimsuit. I end up choosing a grey bikini (not slutty strings like R.E.D) It has a red owl on the right chest piece. Once I change into it I have to walk out of the dressing room to look in the mirror because there wasn't one in the room; Poor planning in my opinion.

While standing in front of the mirror I make sure it fits and try not to laugh when I notice Percy staring at me in the mirror. When I'm satisfied that it fits I walk back into the changing room. Percy has finally managed to end his conversation with R.E.D by time I come back out. He goes to pick some trunks and comes out of the changing room wearing a pair with a scene of the ocean on it.

"Why didn't you take off your shirt?" R.E.D whines.

"Oh gods." I say making sure Percy and R.E.D can hear me before leaving to go pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Here is chapter forty seven! Just kidding this is chapter eight, hope you enjoy it! LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

Enchanted

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ch.8 No Pool Party

Down at camp the crowds start to gather in the arena. When everyone is seated in the bleachers and talking Chiron stomps his foot on the ground to quiet us down so he can explain the rules, but it's pointless, as soon as he finishes the shouting starts up again. Of course, Rachel and her friends sit in the very front bleaches to show that they are absolutely the staunchest supporters of Percy and they are his most devoted cheerleaders! Yay! Ughh. I sit in the front also, but near the exit, not directly in the middle of attention.

The event begins with the girls fighting against each other, and then the guys fight against each other (which takes longer because more of them are competing). Out of all the girls Clarisse won which was a painfully easily victory, not even her siblings came close to beating her. Out of the boys Percy won almost as easily as Clarisse, Jason was the only real competition he had. Before Clarisse and Percy dueled Chiron surprised us with an option, "If anyone thinks they can beat Percy or Clarisse step up now."

Surprisingly, Rachel rises from the bleachers. Idiot.

"Anyone else?" Chiron asks. Nobody else steps up. "Alright. I guess that means Rachel can choose her competitor. Who do you choose dear?"

"Annabeth," Rachel says without hesitation. All around me the campers start singing:

"Rachel's gonna die! Rachel's gonna die!"

I get up and stand with Rachel and Chiron and he continues.

"You both get to choose a rule to add to the original ones. Rachel you first."

After thinking for a moment she decides, "No armor." Really? You think that going to help you win?

"Annabeth?"

"Weapon of choice." I respond, suddenly Rachel looks scared. I'm good with a sword but I'm better with my dagger.

"Alright! The new rules: weapon of choice, no armor along with the original don't kill each other and the first person on the ground without a weapon loses. All of these rules will apply for the final battle. Start when the horn sounds!"

Rachel asks for a long sword, probably thinking that the distance will help, but I'm faster than she is, I could be on top of her before she even heard the horn. Chiron moves away to give us room, the horn sounds.

Immediately Rachel charges me. I side step to the left and whack her in the butt with the flat of my dagger.

"Ouch!" She yelps, laughter comes from the crowd. For a second I wonder what Percy is thinking, and then Rachel lunges at me. I intercept her blade with my dagger and shove my weight into it; the blade goes flying to the side to far away for her to retrieve it. I lurch forward like I'm going to run at her, she yelps and stumbles backward falling to the ground. The horn goes off.

"Annabeth wins!" Chiron announces. Cheering comes from the crowd and someone yells:

"Why did you go easy on her?" the comment is followed by a roar of laughter.

"What?!" Rachel shrieks now on her feet with her sword back in her hand. "That's not fair! She cheated! I didn't have my weapon at the end!"

"That's how the game works." I say rolling my eyes.

In frustration she throws her sword at me, I put out my arms in front of me to offer some protection and her airborne sword slices my right arm. My body gets hot, I'm being led away by some Apollo kids but all I want to do is punch her in the face, but I'm already out of the arena. Will Solace has his hand clamped tightly over my arm to try and slow down the bleeding. Behind me I hear a very angry Chiron,

"I don't believe I have seen worse sportsman ship in my entire life, and that is a very. Long. life. We will talk about you punishment later young lady. Everyone take a brake! We will resume in fifteen minutes." I begin to sway and wobble as we walk,

"I feel nauseas." I say.

"She's going to faint, carry her." Wills brother says. They lift me off the ground just before I black out.

When I open my eyes I am laying on a bed in the infirmary, Chiron stands in Centaur form above me, Will and his brother are at the sink washing their hands. I look at my freshly bandaged arm and feel like throwing up, but I don't. I push myself into a sitting position trying not to use my right arm. Will says, "There's a visitor." But it's more like a question, 'can she have a visitor?'

"Yes, she is well enough for that." Chiron replies.

Will and his brother leave then my visitor comes in, it's Percy. When he gets to me he sits on the bed, I smile at him and ask,

"Did you win?"

He laughs, "Yeah, I did, but Clarisse is scary."

"Sorry I couldn't see it."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little beaten up." I don't say how my arm is throbbing with every heartbeat.

Chiron says, "Percy, I need you to keep an eye on her for me, don't let her do anything crazy for the next few hours. The pool party will be after breakfast tomorrow not today, there was a typo on the flier. If we can find some ambrosia or nectar then she might be healed up before bed, but we don't seem to have any around here. Now if you will excuse me I need to make a few Iris messages." He leaves before Percy even agrees.

"Are we really that low on nectar and ambrosia?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, I think Mr.D forgot to put in an order so we are completely out. That's probably what Chiron's Iris messaging about." I respond. Percy is quiet for a moment then he says,

"You're freaking impressive, you know? Rachel threw a sword at you, a SWORD and you didn't even make a sound. You turned around and walked out of the arena with Will and his brother and that was it. No tears, nothing."

I smile, "Thanks, but about forty feet later I passed out and had to be carried."

"Well you didn't have any control over that." He reassures me.

"I guess," I say. "If you're hungry then you can go get some food, you did just spend the last couple hours fighting everyone."

"Good 'cause I'm starving!" He jumps up to his feet. "I'll bring something back for you." He runs out of the room.

A few minutes later he comes back with a plate of pizza and two magic goblets from the mess hall. He puts them on the table next to my bed; I grab a slice from the plate. "So tell me what happened after I left."

"Okay," He says after taking a bite of his own slice. "We had a fifteen minute break; we all just walked around the arena talking. A lot of people are worried about you by the way. Chiron took Rachel out of the arena and she never came back in, I guess her punishment started right away. I fought Clarisse in the final battle which is the equivalent of fighting a freight train. I'm pretty sure the only reason I won was because she dropped her spear so she could tackle me. After all that I came here." He tells me.

"You brought extra olives!" I say reaching for the bowl of olives on the plate.

"Ya your siblings put it on the plate before I left." He says

I give him a thumbs up and a no-teeth-smile because I have pizza with olives in my mouth. We eat in silence until the plate is empty until he asks,

"So I want to know what you were thinking when you were hit."

"Honestly? I wanted to punch her in the face." I tell him.

"Why didn't you?" He asks.

"Well, one, I know that s not the way to handle idiots but mostly because she took out my good arm."

He laughs then says, "I guess you shouldn't throw a punch if it's not going to be a good one."

"Exactly." I agree.

"Did you actually go easy on her?" Percy asks.

"Yeah."

"Why not just take her down right away?"

"I wanted her to feel like she actually had a chance, you know, before she lost."

"Don't you want to get back at her?"

"Well of course, she can't expect to do something like that without tasting some revenge later. I'm no child of Nemesis but I know what I'm doing."

He laughs. "Well then what's your master plan?"

"For what?"

"Revenge! You said you were going to get revenge on her!" He says.

"Oh, well she knows that I want to get her so it can't be obvious. When I make my revenge, well, let's just say I know what will make her step down." I say.

"Scary. How do you think of it?" He says.

"It depends on the person," I say. "If it were Clarisse then I would humiliate her in front of a crowd. For Jason I would just tear down his ego. But Rachel hates me just because I'm alive, so there are a wide variety of things I could do to really get her." _But what if he doesn't want me to get revenge on her? _A part of me asks. _He did kiss her last night…_

"So, I'm not planning on making you angry any time soon; but what would you do to me?" He asks jokingly. No, he's not joking, he's serious; curios.

"You haven't given me a reason to think about it." I say.

"Can we keep it that way?" He asks.

"Sure." I respond. "Let's go to the campfire." I stand up.

"You sure?" He asks, also standing.

"Yeah, I feel fine." I reassure him. We walk out of the infirmary.

Awkwardly walking in silence, we make our way to the amphitheater avoiding both eye and physical contact. Percy walks a few feet away from me as if he's nervous about getting too close but he stays just in range of being able to help if I fall over or something. How strange that just a minute ago we were talking and laughing together but now we act like we just met. The cool night air in camp is sharp in a comfortable kind of way, warm on your skin but cool in your lungs; the sweet scents drifting from the strawberry fields make my nose tingle. And that odd silence that isn't exactly quiet. Camp is never quiet, there's always birds calling to each other, campers doing all sorts of things, and the occasional growl of a monster from somewhere deep in the forest. In this kind of silence; you can always hear something.

For example: right now in the not-so-quiet-silence I can hear my heart pounding and my wounded arm pulsing with every beat. Soon I feel like I need to sit down but I ignore it, and I certainly don't tell Percy. Its not that big of a deal, I'm not going to die. Were at the amphitheater anyway.

"You can go sit with your friends. I'll be fine." I tell Percy.

"Okay…" He says hesitantly but he doesn't argue, he walks off to find his friends and I begin to look for mine when Chiron trots up to me.

"How are you child?" He asks looking down at me.

"I'm fine." I tell him.

"We found a bit of nectar for you. Let Will take a look at it."

Will, who was standing next to Chiron, approaches me with a bottle in his hand. I unwrap my forearm for him and it starts to bleed but he quickly pours the contents of the bottle on my arm, it smells like apple pie. The blood stops flowing, he wound closes up and it looks like nothing ever happened. Now I want apple pie.

"Thanks," I say.

"Sure," He says then leaves to join his siblings in leading the sing along.

Chiron leaves also and I think I hear him say, "That's the last of it."

I sit with my siblings who all smiles in relief, one of them asks about my arm and I raise my hands up as if to say 'Wound? What wound?'

We spend the rest of the night singing and laughing and eating smores, I notice Rachel isn't here, I smile. At the end we all return to our cabins for lights out. I lie on my bunk and close my eyes happily knowing that there's going to be a party at the lake tomorrow and Rachel won't be there. Soon I'm falling into sleep filled with dreams of how to get revenge on her.


End file.
